Dynasty Warriors VS BoyBand
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Wuaduh, AUTHOR NGASI TANTANGAN NI YEE! SIAP SIAP UNTUK MELAWAN BoyBand! Karena... Buktikan Kalau Dynasty Warriors is the best! Apa saja ya tantangan yang diberikan si Author untuk DW VS BoyBand? Simak ceritanya dan cari tahu yah! Maap kalo Gaje... RnR friends?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, walo banyak Fic yang lom selese, tapi bolekan Readers...? *puppy eyes* didalam FF ini terdapat Typo berserakan, Gaje setengah mati, dan terlalu banyak tereak tereak. So, yang ada fans ama artis, aktris, aktor disini... AUTHOR MINTA MAAF SEBESAR BESARNYA! Don't like, don't read  
Hanya tekan tanda X dipojokan sebelah kiri...

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu.. *Author dibuang Readres* eh, maksud Wa pada suatu hari, Wa-san sedang mengetik ceritanya yang berjudul 'Stickman of grup story' itu sebenarnya hanya keisengan Wa yang terlalu senang dengan stickman. Lagi asyik asyik buat cerita, tiba-tiba terdengar terakan ala ala fansgirl.

"YAAAY!" jerit Aupu diruang tamu.

"Gohok! Aaaagh!" tambahan jeritan Wa sesaat dia sadar bahwa ceritanya terdapat kalimat 'ohgfd'

Wa segera mengebrak pintu dan mematikan TV, Wa langsung memasang wajah rada-rada serem ke Aupu.

"Brisik tau!" bentak Wa kesal.

"Aaaah, orang lagi nonton Coboy Junior terhebat..." ucap Aupu sedih.

"Alah, masih bagusan Dynasty Wariors, tercantum di sejarah!" ucap Wa agak senang.

"Alah, itukan cuma perang, perang, perang, en perang!" tambah Aupu tidak mau kalah.

"Oh yaaah?" tanya Wa nyegir. "Dynasty Warriors karakternya lebih banyak dari CJR..."

"CJR udah terkenal, Dynasty Warriors gak terkenal..." kata Aupu menyombongkan diri.

Akhirnya Wa dan Aupu berantem mulut tentang masing masing kesukaan mereka. Oce, karena kesal. Akhirnya Wa kasih kartu merah.

"Ayo! Kita lomba! Siapa yang paling hebat!" tantang Wa.

"Okeh!" jawab Aupu, ntah mengapa suasana ruang tamu jadi sambaran petir dimana mana...

Wa segera lari kekamar dan membuka leptopnya*bukannya emang udah dibuka yah?*, membuka Facebook-nya, kebetulan si Zhao Yun yang cool lagi buka Facebook, akhirnya Wa me-chat Zhao Yun.

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: Hoi Zhao Yun!

Zhao Yun: apaan sih?

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: wa mo Kingdom lo dateng besok pagi!

Zhao Yun: datang kemana?

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: kerumah Wa lah!

_Zhao Yun sedang mengetik..._

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: wa nggak ada waktu!

Zhao Yun: emangnya ngapain? Suruh Master Zhuge Liang usir nyamuk dirumah lo lagi?

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: ZHAO YUN DODOL! Tanding tandingan ama BoyBand! Buktiin kalo Kingdom lo yang paling ebat!

Zhao Yun: Hontou ni, Wa-san? Oke, oke... Bisa diatur...

Zhao Yun: off dulu, mau kasi tau Yang Mulia Liu Bei.

Oke, 1 masalah 2 solusi, eh, maksud wa 1 masalah, sudah selesai. Wa melihat lagi ke Chat, melihat si Malas Ling Tong lagi buka. Kesempatan emas lageee...

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: bangun pemalas.

Ling Tong: siapa ini?

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: idiots! Ini Wa-san ganteng masa dilupain?

Ling Tong: oh, Author ngarep itu? Ada apa Thor?

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: gini, wa mo Kingdom lo ngelawan BoyBand BoyBand, so... Kumpulin orang orang yo! Alamatnya dirumah wa! Dah!

Ling Tong: eeeh? Kenapa dari tahun lalu baru bilang sekarang(?) oke Thor! Gue mo tidur dulu baru gue bilangin ke Yang Mulia Sun Jian!

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: BILANG SEKARANG BAKA!*duh, jahat amat yah..*

Ling Tong: siap laksanakan!

Akhirnya Ling Tong off chat juga... Wa mulai melihat lagi dan melihat bahwa si dingin Cao Pi lagi buka chat. Yang jadi masalahnya, ini orang kok malah pake poto profile es krim yah?

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: oi Es krim, On nggak?

Cao Pi: NGGAK!

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: oh, buka...

Cao Pi: ! #$%^&*

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: ah, inti cerita wa mo nyuru kamu ikut dan kingdom lo DATENG kerumah wa buat ngelawan BoyBand, setuju mas?

Cao Pi: ga*ish, datar!*

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: kalo gitu ntar kamu nggak bakalan wa kasih es krim lagi! Wa ganti dengan es batu!

Cao Pi: eeeh, enggaaaaak... Iya deh, iya deh... Off ya..

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: awas ya kalo ga datang!

Setelah itu Cao Pi yang dingin pun Off. Dari tadi soal dingin dingin terus, iya sih... Cao Pi-kan dingin, jadi kalo kerumah atau kekamarnya ga perlu idupin AC lageee... Oke, lanjuuut, setelah melihat chat, si cantik Diao Chan buka~ Eh, maap Author mau ambil tissue, mo disumpel ke hidung yang udah keluar darah...

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: Siang Diao...

Diao Chan: siang Wa-san... Bagaimana kabarnya?

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: ba... Eh, maksud Wa, wa ingin Kingdom-nya Diao Chan dateng kerumah Wa buat lawan BOYBAND! Stuju Diao Chan?

Diao Chan: tapi Meng Huo-nya...

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: oh benar juga... BILANGIN JANGAN BAWA BAWA GAJAH KERUMAH WA! KALO DIA BAWA GAJAH, WA BATAL KASIH DIA PERMEN(?)

Diao Chan: hai, wakata!

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: aitakata?*ga bisa baca mas?*

Diao Chan: ... Saya mengerti... Oke, saya akan bilang ke Mas Lu Bu...

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: oce...

Lalu Diao Chan-pun still On. Oke, sekarang liat... Yang terakhir... Aha, si Narsis Zhong Hiu!*dideathglare Zhong Hui* Chat deh...

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: ada orang?

Zhong Hui: adaaaah!

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: oh, baiklah, langsung ke intinya, Jadi wa mo Hiu...

Zhong Hui: HUI! H-U-I! Padahal gue cakep, ganteng, gagah, dan berwibawa gini dibilang mirip Hiu!?*muntah aja, Wa udah duluan...*

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: oke, oke, okeh... Begini, wa mo kamu, dan KIngdom lo dateng ke rumah Wa. Tanding sama BoyBand...

Zhong Hui: tanding cakep-cakepan?

Wa Xtreme Guavaniko: ga tau, pokoknya dateng ajah deeeeh...

Zhong Hui: okeeeeh!

Yups, semuanya udah dikasi Request, tinggal tunggu apa yang akan terjadi... *evil laugh* nah, karena udah di Request, kita liat yuk kerjaan orang yang di request... Let's gooo...

-SHU-

Zhao Yun: *mendadak dialog* Yang Mulia, tadi ada Request dari Author gila...*mendadak terasa hawa hawa membunuh* maksud saya, ada request dari Author gaje ini buat datang kerumahnya.

Liu Bei: *lagi minum teh, serasa lagi diganguin...* ngapaen dia pake ajak ajakan segala... Udah, kirim aja Zhuge Liang paling paling nyamuk lagi...

Zhao Yun: bukan Yang Mulia, request-nya itu lawan BoyBand...

Liu Bei: *nyembur teh ke Guan Yu* benarkah!? SURUH SEMUA JENDRAL SHU KESINI!

Zhao Yun: baik!

Dan Zhao Yun pun terpaksa marathon diwilayah Shu walau tak ada lomba sekalipun. Dan terkumpullah orang orang dengan tampang kusut.

Ma Chao: apaan si Yun, gue-kan lagi mandi! *nutup aurat pake handuk*

Ma Dai: gue juga lagi gambar!

Jiang Wei: ada apa sih, aku lagi main petak umpet ama Guan Suo...

Guan Suo: benar benar!

Liu Chan: eh, kenapa nggak ngajak ngajak akuuu?

Yue Ying: orang sedang sibuk mencari gulungan tauuu...

Zhuge Liang: ada apaan sih.

Zhang Fei: hik... Ada pesta apa diseneee... *seperatus mabok*

Xing Cai & Zhang Bao: AYAH!

Wei Yan: lagi... Cabut... Uban... Zhong...

Huang Zhong: JANGAN UBANKU LO CABUT!

Liu Bei: diam semuanya!

Semua: *diam*

Guan Yu: *guakan udah diem...*

Dan Liu Bei menceritakan semuanya. Semua hanya sweatdrop.

Ma Chao: dingiin ni Yang Mulia...

Bao Sanniang: jadi, semua harus ikut yaaah...?

Liu Bei: iya.

Zhao Yun: Yang Mulia... Masalahnya, kita ini udah pada kuno, sedangkan mereka pada hebat hebat...

Liu Bei: masalah itu tidak perlu! SEMUA HARUS IKUT! Let's gooo~

Semua: baik...*terpaksa nurut*

-WU-

Ling Tong: woi landak, landak berduri, berduri itu tangkai mawar, mawar itu harum, harum itu mawar, mawar itu berduri, berduri itu landaaaak... *nyanyi didepan pintu Gan Ning*

Gan Ning: *sepak pintu* BRISIK! Lho? Tiang listrik?

Ling Tong: GUE DIBALIK PAPAN YANG LO TENDANG! MASA GA TAO!?

Gan Ning: yeee, maraah... Wuuu, cupu lo.

Ling Tong: udah! Kita dapet request dari Author gila itu!*Ling Tong dideathglare Wa*

Gan Ning: hontou ni? Ja, apa itu?

Ling Tongpun menceritakan tapi jangan salah yah, LIng Tong cuma critain kerumah Wa buat ngelawan BoyBand!

Gan Ning: hem, hem, hem... Oke. Gue mo kasi tahu keorang orang!*rajin dah, eh berarti Gan Ning ga nakal lagi dong*

Ling Tong: gue mo langsung ke Istana...

Akhirnya dengan cuek Ling Tong berjalan ke Istana yang hanya 2 meter, tapi bagi Ling Tong kayak dari Indonesia ke Australia.

Sesampainya, Ling Tong menceritakan seperti biasa. Malas...

Sun Jian: begitu yah... Baiklah! KITA IKUUUT!

Sun Ce: AYAH! JANGAN MENDADAK BERDIRI! NTAR TEHNYA TUMPAH!

Sun Jian: oh iyah... *minum teh*

Ling Tong: mungkin lawan BoyBand yang sekarang lagi terkenal.

Sun Jian: *nyembur teh ke Sun Ce* APAAAA? KUMPULKAN SEMUA ORANG!

Semua: HADIR!

Gan Ning: berterima kasihlah kepadaku, heh, heh...

Sun Jian: HUANG GAI! SIAPKAN KAPAL! BESOK KITA AKAN KERUMAH AUTHOR GAJE ITUUUU!

Huang Gai: baik Yang Mulia!

Sun Ce: ...

Sun QUan: pfft...

-WEI-

Cao Cao: jadi begitu yah...

Cao Pi: iya ayah, Author gaje itu terlalu memaksa.

Cao Cao: nak... Ini kesempatan hanya dalam sekali seumur hidup lho.. Kita bisa buktiin kita lebih hebat dari BoyBand zaman zaman Author ituh...

Cao Pi: tapi ayah, bagaimana caranya?

Cao Cao: mudah saja... JIA XU! AMBIL SEMUA ORANG!

Jia Xu: yang bener, kumpulin semua orang Yang Mulia.

Cao Cao: IYA ITU! SANA PERGI!*ngusir ni pak!?*

Setelah beberapa saat, datanglah segerombolan baju biru biru yang udah mainstream tapi tetep keren, terutama Zhen Ji(hahaha)

Zhen Ji: ada apa sih itu Author nyebut nyebut...

Xu Zhu: *lagi makan Bao Zhi*

Cao Cao: nah... Kelihatannya udah lengkap... Tunggu, mana Zhang He?

Jia Xu: lagi pake parfum katanya, malu diliat Cao Pi(!)

Cao Pi: banci sialan itu...

Cao Cao: *sweatdrop* seret ajah dianya.

Jia Xu: okeh.

Jia Xupun mulai hilang dari Istana untuk menculik seorang waria bernama Zhang He*Author dicakar Zhang He* dan berhasil ditangkap.

Zhang He: apaan sih Xu, orang lagi enak enak nyisir!

Jia Xu: perintah geblek.

Cao Cao: SHUT UP!

Semua: *diem*

Cao Cao: huff... Cao Pi, jelaskan.

Akhirnya Cao Pi pasrah menjelaskan untuk kedua kalinya... Semua hanya mengangguk. Ada juga yang geleng geleng.

Cao Cao: hei! GA ADA KATA TIDAK! SEMUA HARUS IKUT! KARENA INI SANGAT PUENTIIIING! KITA HARUS BUKTIKAN BAHWA KITA LEBIH HEBAT DARI BOYBAND BOYBAND ITU!

Semua: ya... *pasrah*

Cao Cao: ... YANG IKHLAS IKUT DAPET SENJATANYA LU BU!

Semua: SIAP LAKSANAKAN!*Lu Bu: apaaah...?*

-OTHER-

Diao Chan: Yang Mulia Lu Bu... Ada pesan dari Author ni...*Hiks, kamu baek bangen Diao...*

Lu Bu: *buka pintu* mana?

Diao Chan: maksdu saya, Author nitip pesan kepada saya... Katanya...

Diao Chan-pun menceritakan hal yang bikin kerja dua kali, Author ni...

Lu Bu: oke, oke, okeh... *ambil hape, sms kesemua orang*

Diao Chan: mau sms-in sapa?

Lu Bu: DONG ZHUO!

Diao Chan: *sweatdrop* Bu, Dong Zhuo-kan ga perlu disms-in lagi...

Lu Bu: oh iye... Semua kecuali DONG ZHUO!

Diao Chan: ya udah, sana coba.

Kelihatannya Lu Bu mulai sms, ya dia mulai mengetik, ya dia mulai mengirim, ya, ya, ya dia...*Author dilakban Readers* dia... KEHABISAN PULSA! OH NOOO!

Diao Chan: ...

Lu Bu: gimana nih?

Diao Chan: udah, suratin ajah...

Lu Bu: *buat surat*

Diao Chan: *pasrah, ntah apa yang akan terjadi...*

Yups, kelihatannya Other sedang terjadi surat menyurat, kita skip surat menyurat dan liat reaksi orang yang disuratin, hehehehe...*plak*

Meng Huo: ISTRIKUUUU...

Zhu Rong: iyaaah...?

Meng Huo: tadi gue dapet surat dari Bu Boss.

Zhu Rong: trus?

Meng Huo: cara baca ini gimana yah?*kasi tunjuk surat*

Zhu Rong: *sweatdrop*

Oke, begitulah Huo... Kita lanjut ke Zhang Jiao...

Zhang Jiao: oh, ada surat nyata... Ya ampun Bu Boss pake bahasa planet! Sial itu Bu Boss... *ambil hape, telpon Lu Bu* woi, Bu Boss, ada apa nyuratin gue?

Lu Bu: gue mo nyuru lu ikut gue kerumah Author! Bisa baca surat ga seh?

Zhang Jiao: bisa, tapi kalo tulisan kamu harus tanya orangnya dulu! Dah! *tutup telpon*

Lanjut ke Yuan Shao~

Yuan Shao: zzz... zzz... zzz...

Yuan Shao sedang tidur, kita skip, dan go tu de Zuo Ci...

Zuo Ci: *ambil kaca pembesar* uuuh.. Jadi tua tidak enak...

-JIN-

Zhong Hui: begitulah Yang Mulia, bagaimana pendapat anda?

Sima Yi: tentu saja kita ikut.

Semua: HEH!?

Sima Yi: ya iyalah! Karena... KITA BAKALAN TUNJUKIN KALAU KTA IS THE BEST!

Zhong Hui: is the best apa-nya?

Sima Shi: jahatnya.

Sima Yi: *deathglare ke Sima Shi*

Sima Shi: *diem*

Xiahou Ba: o oh oh, emang ngapain aja? Perang yah ama Boy nya?*ambil pedang gede*

Sima Yi: BUKAN! TARUH KEMBALI PEDANGMU ITU! POKOKNYA KITA HARUS IKUT, ZHUGE DAN, SIAPKAN MOBIL!

Zhong Hui: tapi tandingnya besok Yang Mulia!

Sima Yi: iya, ZHUGE DAN SIAPKAN MOBILNYA BESOK!

Zhuge Dan: YA UDAH BESOK!

Sima Yi: ayo kita tunjukkan ke si Author kalo kita yang paling hebat, HUAHAHAHAHA!

.

.

.

* * *

Huahahahaha, Begitulah, kira kira siapa yah BoyBand itu? Review yah


	2. Chapter 2

Ahai, kasian wa nengok para DW yang terpaksa ikut kemauan wa, gomene KOEI-san, tapi... LUCU BANGET KALIAN! Ehem, review first~

Aiko Ishikawa:

Yups, Cao Pi pula, ga usah juga kali yah dikasi tahu...  
Cao Pi: ngapaen kasi aku tahu?  
Wa: BUKAN!  
Iya, Yang fans ama CJR, MAHO! Duh, jangan gitu dong, Aiko-Onesan, kasian Zhang He-nya, tuh, dia mojok tuh..*cup cup cup* Okay, keep reading!

Evil Red Thorn:

Yosh, cuma nama BoyBand-nya aja yang belum terkumpul... Sabar yah... Masih dalam bentuk pencarian, tapi tetep harus dilaksanakan! Keep reading!

Kirina Fujisaki:

Iya, CJR MAHO! SMASH JUGA MAHO! Liat ajah kepanjangan SMS, *Smash MAHO Semua* Oke, wa tetep lanjut kok, Keep reading!

Nagi & Scarlett:

Ya ya bisa jadi bisa jadi! Yups, tentu BoyBand maho itu akan muncul... Oke dipilih, dipilih, dipilih yang mana yang bakal menang! Keep writing!

* * *

Wa: mana itu bocah... Hah...

Wa duduk dan tegak nunggu Grup Dynasty Warriors yang ga dateng dateng, akhirnya tiba tiba ada ketukan pintu yang menimbulkan suara. Wa segera menuju ke pintu dan melihat ada si cebol alias teman masa kecil Wa, Wa hanya menatap sambil pasang wajah ":v"

Wa: *masih gaya pacman*

Si Cebol*ga enak, kita panggil dia dengan sebutan Zero aja deh...*: ada Nenek nggak?

Wa: ada*jiah, jutek*

Zero: ini, titipan... Kasi ke Nenek yah?

Wa: yo.*Datar sekaliiii!*

Zero: *hilang ditempat*

Wa: *mete mete, kirain Grup Dynasty Warriors*

Wa masuk lagi kerumahnya dan menatap kusut sekeliling tempatnya. Menaruh barang titipan yang dipesan Nenek dan meninggalkan barang tersebut. Lagi lagi ketukan pintu berbunyi.

Wa: *buka pintu, pasang wajah Meme*

Wa menatap jutek abis, nah? Kenapa? Soalnya yang datang itu HITZ! Tak lain lagi, Irwan Chandra, Ferdinad, Dan Lee Jeong Hoon. Lha? Kenapa Author hapal? Karena dia barusan cek Google!*yaaaah*

Wa: silakan keruang tamu, tidak terima tamu.

Wa mulai jalan kembali diikuti sekelompok yang udah bubar bernama HITZ. Dengan lagu yang Wa tahu cuma 'Yes, yes, yes' hahaha...

Lol, pintu terketok lageeeeh! Karena kesel, Wa langsung menendang pintu, tau taunya yang jadi koran, eh korban itu Guo Jia yang setia didepan pintu. Oh, ternyata Wei telah dataaaang!

Cao Cao: *sweatdrop liat nasib Guo Jia*

Wa: oh, slamat datang, silakan masuk silakan masuk...

Semua Wei: *masuk*

Wa: *liat ke rak sendal, serasa jualan sepatu/sendal*

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang lagiiii! Lho? Malah undangan di Aupu-cwan dah... Sapa lage kalo bukan CJR Semaho sedunia? Lol...

Wa: *oh, grup MAHO...*

Kelompok CJR: kami dapet undangan...

Wa: tau neng, sono masuk, dah ditungguin.

Sesaat CJR masuk, melihat sekumpulan HITZ dan Wei yang lagi asyik maen kejar kejaran, petak umpet, dan laen laen. Pokoknya gaje deh...

Akhirnya dateng lagi~ Siapa yah~

Wa: *buka pintu, langsung jawsdrop* Gan Ning... JANGAN MANJAT MANJAT JENDELA!

Gan Ning: aish, gimana turunnya nih?

Wa: lompat ajah, kalo bisa pala duluan.

Semua Wu: ...

Sun Jian: kamu yang punya rumah?

Wa: gak, wa cuma mengungsi, ya udah sana masuk.

Semua Wu: *masuk*

Wa: huff...

Tak lama kemudian, ada yang mengetok pintu lageeee, Eh, readers, kita skip yah? Daripada Ntar Wa-nya jadi gila karena harus liat sendal/sepatu dan buka tutup pintu terus, ehehehe... Kalo Dynasty Warriors tau deh sapa ajah yah... Kalo BoyBand? Wa ambil Smash, CJR, SuJu, 1D, dan HITZ...*dapet digoogle*

.

Wa: perkenalkan Wa, Xtreme Guavaniko...

Aupu: saya Aupu, Red Rosses...

Semua: salam kenal... *serasa tereak, kan banyak orang... Tambahan Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo, Xu Zhu, ama Kiki...*

Wa: nah, kami mengundang kalian buat versus!

Lu Xun: JIANG WEI! GUE CHALLENGE YOU!

Jiang Wei: SINI LO!

Zhuge Liang: oh, kamu juga datang Iblis?

Sima Yi: ngaca dulu siapa yang kamu panggil...

Zhen Ji: apa bole kuseruling?

Cao Pi: ...

Cai Wenji: Guo Jia... Kamu tidak apa-apa...?

Guo Jia: *masih pingsan*

Ling Tong: iiiish, najis gue lengket lengket ama lo! *tonjok Gan Ning*

Gan Ning: lo kate gue ga najis? *sepak Ling Tong*

Guo Huai: uhukk...

Sima Zhao: zzz... zzz... zzz... zzz... krr... krr...

Sima Shi: *nimbang nimbang Bao Zhi*

Zhao Yun: aaaakh, tombak gue pataaaah!

Iqbal: Babas, minggir dikit, pengap ni guenya!

Bastian: lo kate gue ga sempit apa?

Lu Bu: Red Hare, dimana kamu...

Zhang Jiao: aaaaakh, tongkat sihirku dimana yah...

Pang Tong: lho? Tongkat gue kok ada dua yah?

Wa: *pusing*

Bisma: gue ga bisa break dance deh...

Rahpael: lu gila apa Bis break dance disini?

Bisma: nama panggilan lo ga ada yang lebih keren apa? Gue bukan kendaraan!

Dicky: brisik nih...

Red Hare: hieeeeh... *ah si cakep*

Ma Chao: *pasrah disebelah Red Hare*

Ma Dai: aduh, *kegeser, kuasnya kena Aldi*

Aldi: ...

Wa & Aupu: SHUT UP! BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Semua: *diem*

Wa: huff... Kami menyuruh kalian kesini buat Dynasty Warriors VS BoyBand...

Harry: napa ga ngomong...

Wa: SHUT UP! BAKA BAKA BAKA!*KEJAMNYA!*

Semua: *double sweatdrop*

Wa: pertandingannya, bukan berantem... Tapi.. AMBIL DISINI! *keluarin kotak* nah, untuk DW, harus Yang Mulia-nya yang ngambil, dan untuk BoyBand, harus ketuanya yang ambil. Dah ready... Set... Go!

Sun Jian, Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sima Yi, dan Lu Bu: *ambil sesuatu dikotak*

Ketua grup BoyBand Masing masing*malas amat nyebut namanya...*: *ambil juga sesuatu yang ada dikotak*

Yups, dan hasilnya telah ditentukan...

Wu VS HITZ  
Wei VS 1D  
Shu VS SuJu  
Other VS Smash  
Jin VS CJR

Itulah hasil yang kasihan buat Other dan Shu... (=3=) soalnya apakah Other bisa menantang? Apakah Shu bisa nyanyi secepat SuJu? Ouh ouh ouh...*Big Time Rush Mode: ON*

Wa: udah dapet?

Semua: *angguk angguk, ada yang pucet juga sih*

Aupu: nah, baiklah... Sekarang yang ini lagi! *keluarin kotak*

Wa: dikotak ini masing masing ada 5 perintah yang harus Wa dan Aupu pilih, jadi ga bole nolak walau itu Maho.

BoyBand: *saling bertatapan*

Wa: *ambil kertas dikotak, buka* yups, perintah pertama... Tanding cakep cakepan!

Zhong Hui: ga masalah...

Lee Jeong: eh, jangan bangga elu!

Zhong Hui: biarin, lawan kami bukan elo, lawan kami para bocah bocah maho!

Bisma: bagaimana nasibmu Tuan Kecoa?

Lu Bu: ngaca dulu siapa yang lo panggil sebelum ini tombak melayang ke pala lo!

Gan Ning: tadi lawan kita siapa?

Ling Tong: haaah? Gue juga ga denger, tidur malahan...

Irwan: lawan kalean itu gue!

Lu Meng: ...

Aupu: *ambil kertas dikotak, buka* perintah kedua... Pentas Nyanyi!

BoyBand: asek asek joss!

Wei Yan: cu... Rang... Tuuuuuh...

Huang Zhong: aduh... Bagaimana saya mo nyanyi ye...?

Guo Huai: ohokk... Gejes, gejes...

Sima Yi & Liu Bei: ya ampuun... Mana kelompok gue lagih...

Wa: *ambil kertas dikotak, buka* perintah ketiga... COSPLAY!

Lu Xun: ne, ne, ne Mastre Lu Meng... Cosplay itu apaan yah?

Lu Meng: itu Costume Player Xun...

Ling Tong: gue jadi apaan yah?

Gan Ning: jadi tiang ajah...

Ling Tong: *gebuk Gan Ning*

Zhen Ji: hem...

Iqbal: aku jadi apa saja okeh.*jiah, narsis banget ini anak!*

Wa: Eh Zhong Hui! Ini adek lo yah!?

Zhong Hui: BUKAAAN!

Aupu: *ambil kertas dikotak, buka* perintah keempat... Lomba makan!

Xu Zhu: yaaaay!

Sima Shi: kalo ada Bao Zhi, gue ikut. *ngunyah Bao Zhi*

Bastian: Ki, kamu satu satunya harapan kita...

Morgan: siapa yang mo ikut nih?

Semua SMASH: *geleng geleng*

Louis: Harry, kamu mau ikut?

Harry: kepalamu gue ikut.

Lu Bu: ayah sajah!

Dong Zhuo: *angkat jempol*

Wa: *ambil kertas dikotak, buka* peintah kelima... Yang terakhir... Adalah...

Semua: *deg-degan*

Wa: TANYA JAWAB!

Semua: YA AMPUN!

Wa: ga boleh bohong ya! Harus jujur, kalo ga, didiskualifikasikan!

Semua: yaaa...

Akhirnya, semua mendapat perintah dari sang kotak, perintah pertama adalah: tanding cakep-cakepan, kedua: pentas nyanyi, ketiga: cosplay, keempat: lomba makan, dan yang terakhir kelima: tanya jawab! Good luck everybodieees...

.

.

.

* * *

Yaho! Ayo nih, mana suporternya? Siapa yang bakal menang, sebutin yah... Satu grup satu point... Review guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Lalalaalalh, ARE YOU READY DYNASTY WARRIORS!?*READY* ARE YOU READY BOYBAND!?*READY* let's do this!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Yeah, satu point buat DW~ Ayo DW, mana terima kasihnya?*DW: Terima kasih Aiko-san!* Good job. Cao Pi? Boleh tuh, ntar wa ambil itu... *catet* jangan-jangan Zhong Hui en Iqbal ada hubungan?*jauh jauhin Hui dan Iqbal* thanx!

Kiria Sanae:

Yups, lagi-lagi ada support DW! MAKASIH! Lu Bu cakep? *ngelirik Lu Bu... Cepet cepet siapin ember* tapi Di Other emang dia yang bisa dibilang lumayan... Jin! Tuh, kamu dapet support! Thanx!

Evil Red Thorn:

Ouh Ouh Ouh... ADA SUPPORT DW LAGIH! MAKASIH! DW sungguh beruntung... Tenang aja, mumpung banyak yang ngibarin bendera KOEI/DW sekaligus support-support setia-nya, DW is gonna win. Thanx!

Kirina Fujisaki:

ANOTHER DW SUPPORT!*Tebarin kertas, karena bungga mahal...* Hahaha, lucu banget tuh kalo dia jadi begitu... Tapi cosplay-nya lain, liat ajah deh... Cao Pi emang cakep, tapi jangan lupa Guo Jia~*plak* thanx!

Nagi & Scarlett:

Ouh Ouh, keliatannya ada juga yang milih BoyBand! Kalian lumayan selamat BoyBand! Eh? JANGAN BERANTEM!*bazooka ke atas* BERTEMAN ITU HARUS RUKUN! Thanx!

* * *

Guo Jia: *pegang remote tipi*

Cao Pi: *pegang remote tipi*

Xiahou Ba: *pegang remote tipi*

Guo Jia: aku dulu oi! Aku mau nonton Naruto!

Cao Pi: GA! GUE MO NONTON HITAM PUTIH!

Xiahou Ba: aku mo nonton Power Ranger!

Wa: WA MO LO LEPASIN ITU REMOTE!

Guo Jia, Cao Pi, Xiahou Ba: *lepasin, lalu senyum-senyum kecuali Cao Pi*

Ferdinad: gue juga mo nonton...

Wa, Guo Jia, Cao Pi, dan Xiahou Ba: *Deathglare dibonus sambar sambar petir ke Ferdinad*

Ferdinad: *diem*

Wa: huff... SEMUANYA! DUDUK DIMANA MANA GERAK!

Semua: *duduk ditempat*

Wa: *bisikin ke Aupu* wa bilangnya duduk dimana-mana kan?

Aupu: *sweatdrop*

Wa: oke, kita lanjutkan versus kita yeah?

Semua: YEAH!

Wa: *kuping mulai kopok* oke, sepertinya yang diambil... Kita mulai versus pertama... Ditujukan ke...

Aupu: *sorot pake lampu senter, sorotin Wei dan Smash*

Wei: APAAH? GA SALAH!?

Wa: ... *Yang punya senter udah error, atau mungkin karena gugup ngeliatin Iqbal* dah, ga boleh nolak! Mau lawan atau Wei kalah versus!?

Wei: NGGAK MAU!

Wa: nggak mau versus?

Wei: NGGAK MAU KALAAAH!

Wa: *angguk-angguk* Aupu, kamu salah sorotin kamu ga niat apah?

Aupu: bukan gitu... Gue lupa sapa ajah versusnya...

Wa: *pukul Aupu pake sofa*

Aupu: u, udah! Mulai ajah!

Wa: ya, okeh... Baeklah... Perintah pertama... TANDING CAKEP-CAKEPAN!

Cao Pi: hem... Mana nih suara buat gue...?

Zhen Ji: *sorak sorak*

Semua Wei: *sweatdrop*

Guo Jia: untuk gue?

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Mengheningkan cipta, mulai*plakplakplak*

Guo Jia: *pundung*

Wa: udah Guo Jia, ga ada waktu buat ngambek! Udah! AMbil kelompok! 4 orang!

Semua Wei: *diskusi*

Semua Smash: *diskusai... Plak*

Wa: lama yah...

Semua Wei: *dorong Xiahou Dun, Cao Pi, Guo Jia, dan Zhang He*

Wa: Xiahou Dun, Cao Pi, Guo Jia, lalu... *mata membesar* ZHANG HE!? SERIUS LO WEI!?

Semua Wei: *angguk angguk*

Wa: *pasrah* Smash, bagaimana denganmu?

Semua Smash: *dorong Raphael, Morgan, Bisma, dan Reza*

Aupu: kyaaa~ Raphael cakep banget... Ntar poto poto yok Raphael...

Raphael: ... Gila, ada fansgirl gue disini...

Wa: udahan Aupu-chan... Kita mulai ajah! *ambil kertas*

Aupu: *ambil kertas ama pena*

Xiahou Dun: *maju duluan karena sempat dapet tatapan Puppy eyes dari Zhang He*

Wa: oh, Om Keren.. Apa yang bisa membuatmu mendapatkan angka sempurna?

Xiahou Dun: *mikir pose*

Wa: *angkat angka, tertulis 8*

Aupu: *angkap papan, tertulis 6*

Xiahou Dun: ... *mangap liat angka Aupu* kenapa begitu Pu!

Aupu: kamunya ga keren dengan pose begitu...

Wa: jahat... Tapi, terima kasih telah memberanikan diri paman Dun, kamu memang pantas jadi sepupu Cao-Cao.

Xiahou Dun: *lega dibilangin gitu, mundur*

Wa: selanjutnya!

Cao Pi: *maju*

Aupu: Cao Pi~ Hari ini tetep ganteng kok...

Wa: hush, oke, apa yang akan menjadi posemu?

Cao Pi: *lipat tangan sambil senyum-apa?*

Wa & Aupu: *angkat papan, tertulis 10!*

Cao Pi: *ketawa iblis*

Wa: amazing Cao Pi! Amazing, so amazing! Berarti Wei telah mendapatkan angka 34! Still amazing...

Cao Pi: makasih.

Aupu: *masih lovestruck*

Zhen Ji: *deathglare Aupu*

Wa: selanjutnya!

Guo Jia: *maju*

Wa: ah, here we have... Guo Jia, bagaimana pose-mu?

Aupu: *udah siapin kertas dan pensil baru*

Guo Jia: *binggung, hormat pakai dua jari sambil senyum*

Wa: *angkat angka, angka 7*

Aupu: *angkat papan, angka 8*

Guo Jia: *terharu* aku tahu aku tidak secakep Cao Pi, tapi aku tetep dapet nilai tinggi... *mengepal tangan*

Wa: udah, ga usah puitis begitu, kamu sebenarnya udah bagus, tapi senyum-mu kaku. Selanjutnya!

Zhang He: datang~

Wa: *antukin pala ke meja berkali-kali*

Aupu: *tutup muka*

Wa: ehem... Baiklah, silakan pose-mu...

Zhang He: *gaya kupu-kupu balet*

Wa: *cengo, naikin papan, tertulis 9*

Aupu: *cengo juga angkat papan, tertulis 10*

Zhang He: terima kasih...

Wa: nggak nyangka walau bencong gayamu dapat membuat bunga dimana-mana...

Aupu: hebaaat...

Wa: oke, Wei mendapatkan nilai sebesar... 68!

Cao Pi, Guo Jia, Xiahou Dun, dan Zhang He: HIGHT FIVE! *high five*

Aupu: eh, Cao Pi, ntar kamu senyum lagi yah, mo aku poto~

Cao Pi: GAH!

Aupu: *kuciwa*

Wa: udah... *tepuk bahu Aupu* oke, SMASH! Kamu berikutnya!

Raphael: *datang pake sunglasses item*

Wa: silakan pose-nya.

Aupu: *tiba tiba keluar kuping kucing dan gemetaran #ga sabar*

Raphael: *naikin kacamata*

Wa: ... *angkat papan, nilainya 4*

Aupu: *angkat papan, nilainya 6*

Raphael: GLEK!

Aupu: kamu udah macho pas pake sunglasses item, sayangnya kamu cuma pake pose itu... Yah, terima nasib itu apa adanya deh...

Raphael: ... Terserah.

Wa: selanjutnya!

Bisma: *maju*

Aupu: pose-nya.

Bisma: *gaya breakdance, alah... Basi...*

Wa: *keluarin angka 7*

Aupu: *keluarin angka 10*

Bisma: *senang*

Aupu: caramu itu benar benar keren...

Wa: HUSH! JANGAN TERHASUT RAYUAN SETAN!

Bisma: rayuan setan... *deathglare*

Wa: selanjutnya!*rada rada gemetaran*

Morgan: sebenarnya aku benci ini...

Wa: HEH! Mo didiskualifikasikan!?

Morgan: terserah.

Wa: ... *pasang wajah Yandere* Morgan didiskualifikasikan!

Semua Smash: ...

Morgan: apa?

Aupu: *mete mete*

Wa: SELANJUTNYA!

Reza: *maju*

Aupu: kyaaa, Reza kereeen!

Wa: itu ntar selesai dia gaya deh! Apa pose-mu?

Reza: *pasang sunglasses item, lalu keep smile...-Author dihajar Reza*

Wa & Aupu: *naikin papan, angka 10!*

Cao Pi: buset, saingan gue...

Reza: *lambai lambai tangan*

Aupu: gayamu emang kayak anak kecil, tapi kuakui itu lumayan! Nilaimu 57!

Wa: ahahahaha, oke,kita langsung ajah... Perintah kedua... PENTAS NYANYI!

Raphael: kita dulu!

Semua DW: SONO CEPETAN!*lempar lempar barang*

Wa: WOI! PS WA JANGAN LO LEMPAR JUGA! APALAGI LEPTOP WA!

Aupu: udah, sana nyanyi. Applause buat SM*ASH!

Semua DW & Wa: *tepok tangan*

Yap, layar layar menampilkan sebuah lagu yang telah dipilih grup Smash, yaitu Ah!*kok wa jadi nguap yah?* Yah, karena kurang orang, kita basing basing aja yah... *Dipukul dan disepak Smash & Readers*

Raphael:

Ku sedang asik berdansa  
Kerlingan matamu manja  
Membuatku jadi merasa  
Melebur dalam dada

Ku coba untuk menyapa  
Tapi kau mendadak buta  
Aku makin nekat saja  
Kau hilang entah kemana

Bisma:

Jangan kau pergi oh baby baby mengapa  
Apa yang kurang dari aku apa coba  
Kan kuberikan padamu malam sempurna  
Mulutku menganga  
Kau buatku wow

Reza:

Hei cantik mau kemana  
Ma mau kemana  
Temani aku berdansa

Diao Chan: *malu malu tikus*

Lu Bu: aaaakh...

Raphael, Morgan, Reza, dan Bisma:

Kau buatku gerah  
Ini lebih dari sekedar  
rasa atau ilusi semata  
Kau buatku bergairah

Kau buatku saja  
Kau buatku saja  
Kau buatku saja

Gara gara gara kamu aku mabuk kepayang  
Kali kali kali kali aja kau juga sayang

Liat kau di ujung sana  
dengan seorang pria  
Ternyata kau bersamanya  
tapi ku takkan menyerah

Ku tetap menunggumu sampai pagi buta  
Kau bukan milikku oh  
yang penting ku bisa dekat saja

Oh so my baby girl  
Please don't go  
Just come to dance floor  
But if you leave me girl  
I am gonna find you anywhere you go

Kau buatku gerah  
Ini lebih dari sekedar  
Rasa atau ilusi semata  
Kau buatku bergairah

Kau buatku saja  
Kau buatku saja  
Kau buatku saja

Gara gara gara kamu aku mabuk kepayang  
Kali kali kali kali aja kau juga sayang

Gara gara gara kamu aku mabuk kepayang  
Kali kali kali kali aja kau juga sayang

Kau buat ku gerah  
Ini lebih dari sekedar  
Rasa atau ilusi semata  
Kau buatku bergairah

Kau buatku saja  
Kau buatku saja  
Kau buatku saja

Wa: *ketiduran* zzz... zzz...

Sima Zhao: ngrok, ngiik...

Red Hare: hieeeh... *saingan gueee...*

Aupu: Aku mau kok jadi buatmu...

Wa: *kebangun* APAAAH!? GA BOLEH! WUAAH! *jatuh dari kursi*

Aupu: ...

Morgan: udah, brapa nilai kami?

Wa: brapa Pu?

Aupu: *kasi nilai sempurna*

Para Smash: *bangga*

Wa: okeh... Skarang... DYNASTY WARRIORS! APPLAUSE GUYS!

Semua DW: *loncat loncat dan tepok tangan*

Sesaat lampu senter menyorot mereka berempat yang lagi nyari lagu, akhirnya muncul dilayar dengan nama lagu... Silent Phoenix! Yah, kayaknya cuma Cao Pi yang maju... *sweatdrop*

Cao Pi:

Chikara wo tsuide Seotta sadame  
Ora de hiraku Aratana jidai

Chi nurarete yuku Hadou wo yuku dake  
Mayoi nado nai Furimuki wa shinai

Koko de hizamazuku ga ii  
Subete wo ryouga suru tame  
Senjou wo itetsukaseru  
Tamashii wo hanatte  
Fly to the high!

Itami sae mo Mikata ni shite  
Uchiyabure sora wo  
Sobieru kabe Koeta toki ni  
Kono kokoro no naka  
Ashita wo utsushidasu Asahi ga noboru

Aoi shijima ni Tozasareta DOA  
Akete idonda Fukutsu kigai

Ten mo tsuranuku Yuzurenai omoi  
Kakugo no ue de Tsuki susumu michi

Jitsuryoku wo dasu to shiyou  
Jamana yakara wa kesu dake  
Tenka wo tsukasadoru tame  
Migakareta inochi de  
Ride on the age

Kaze wo ukete Ame ni nurete  
Ima wo kakenukeru  
Toushi kogashi Netsu wo shizume  
Hikiiru senaka de  
Hageshii nagare wo Ayatsutte yuku

Nige mo kakure mo shitakunai  
Mihatenu yume no sono saki  
Kimeru tame ni umareta  
Phoenix wa nemuranai  
Born to be brave

Itami sae mo Mikata ni shite  
Uchiyabure sora wo  
Sobieru kabe Koeta toki ni  
Kono kokoro no naka  
Ashita wo utsushidasu Asahi ga noboru

Zhen Ji: *lovestruck*

Aupu: *tepok tangan kuat kuat*

Guo Jia, Zhang He, dan Xiahou Dun: kereen...

Wa: oke, nilainya... 8! Karna cuma Cao Pi yang nyanyi! Tapi suaramu bagus banget Pi!

Cao Pi: gue bukan papi lo!

Wa: orry... Oke, perintah ketiga... COSPLAY!

Zhang He: *udah pake baju kupu-kupu*

Wa: *serasa pengen muntah* ano... Zhang He... Bukan Cosplay diluar DW, bukan... Tapi harus cosplay satu grup.

Semua DW & Smash: ...

Beberapa menit kemudian Cao Pi muncul dari ruang pas pakai baju Xiahou Dun, bikin para readers dan fans Cao Pi mimisan manjang...

Wa: CUAKEP! *kasi jempol*

Aupu: Cao Pi-cwaaan...

Cao Pi: ... *cwan?*

Guo Jia: *keluar pake baju Cao Pi*

Wa: Beneren kamu ini Jia? WA KASE JEMPOL COY!

Guo Jia: makasih...

Zhang He: *keluar pakai baju Guo Jia*

Aupu: *nosebleed*

Wa: *sekap mimisan* a, ampun... Oke, lanjut lanjut...

Xiahou Dun: ... *keluar dengan ga enak hati dengan baju Zhang He*

Wa: *cengo, langsung ketawa* WUAAHAHAHAHAHA! COCOK DUN, COCOK! HAHAHAHA!

Xiahou Dun: ... *deathglare*

Wa: Up, maap...

Yups, dengan begini... Lucu dah... Xiahou Dun pake baju Zhang He? AYo bayangin readers... Hahahaha, pasti udah kayak gimana gitu... Pake anting pula, wuahahaha...*ditampar Xiahou Dun dan Readers* Nah, kalo Smash? Kayaknya udah pada tahuin deh... Cuma pake baju biasa dan cua diganti ganti ajah toh.*plak*

Wa: oke... Selanjutnya...

Aupu: LOMBA MAKAN!

Wa: peserta yang mengikuti hanya satu orang peserta, dan lomba makan... DORAYAKI 50 BUAH!

Semua: ...

Guo Jia: duh... Siapa yah? Harusnya tadi bawa Xu Zhu!

Cao Pi: ga tau ah. Udah deh, kita ga ikut yang ini deh.

Guo Jia: ... Setuju teman teman?

Xiahou Dun & Zhang He: *angguk angguk*

Zhang He: saya ga mao, saya kan harus diet...

Wa: ... Bagaimana dengan Smash?

Bisma: ... Kami mau ikut!

Wa: udah tuh, makan sono.

Setelah dua menit(CEPETNYAAAAH!) Bisma telah menghabiskan 50 dorayaki! Amazing guys!

Wa: baiklah, perintah terakhir... Adalah...

Aupu: TANYA JAWAB!

.

.

.

* * *

To Be continue... Ou Ou ouh... Ada yang curios/penasaran? Revie guys~


	4. Chapter 4

Ready, shall we?

Evil Red Thorn:

Yups, go DW! Selama kalian masih punya Cao Pi, Guo Jia, and Xahou Dun... *Zhang He: eike mana?* Hahaha, emang serem kalo bayangin Xiahou Dun pake baju kayak gitu... *langsug ditampar pake pedang* Thanx!

Aiko Ishikawa:

*Telepon rumah sakit* apakah Aiko-onechan nggak apah apah? Tuh, Guo Jia tau di untung dong!*dilempar* Xiahou Dun akhirnya dapet support!*Emang ga ada apah?* tenang aja, ga negtutupi kekerenanmu! Thanx!

Kiria Sanae:

Sori, wa lupa... Hahaha, ga apa apa, jadi support!*ditampar* Yups, tanya jawab emang bikin kepo! Thanx!

Kirina Fujisaki:

Cao Pi is the best man of Wei ever~*Nyanyi ala Spongebob* yups, dia tetep harus keep smile! *tepok tepok Guo Jia* Thanx!

SoniCanvas:

Yups, dia kan berwibawah...*Xiahou Dun hanya bisa diam* wah, kebayang yah Zhang He pake baju yang diuar dugaan? Karena itulah, wa ambil dia. Oke, lanjut! Thanx!

Cicikun:

Tenang saja, bagian Wu pasti ada kok. Ntar wa cari sapa aja yang bakalan diambil... Hahaha, fansgirl ruh Lu Xun! Jangan kabur lo! Thanx!

Yurianna Shan Liu:

Yups, beri semangat untuk Wei! Jangan kepada Band Maho itu! Yups, wa bakalan kasi tanya jawab yang mematikan... *Ambil obat nyamuk* Thanx!

* * *

Disana lampu senter udah nyorot ke anggota Wei dan para BoyBand, ada merah, kuning, hijau dilangit yang biru. Wa berjalan ke anggota Wei dengan gaya sok host banget. Dan tiba tiba udah siap pake kemeja, dasi, celana panjang, sarung tangan, ama mic. Juga ga lupa bawa bawa mic...

WEI: 76 POINT  
SMASH: 67 POINT

Wa: Ya! Xiahu Dun atau kita panggil saja biar lebih akrab... OM KREN! MANA TEPUK TANGANNYA?

Semua: *applause*

Wa: terima kasih, terima kasih... Baiklah Om Kren, kulihat kau berkembang saat di DW7, tambah keren. Apa yah ilmu mu itu?

Xiahou Dun: ya suka suka deh, yang penting ini bukan ilmu.

Wa: *jawaban yang parah* baiklah, YuanRang...

Xiahu Dun: tadi om kren, skarang YuanRang. Gimana sih Thor?

Wa: ah maap, Om Kren. Kudengar kamu memakan matamu saat ditusuk panah saat perang melawan Lu Bu... Kok dimakan dan kenapa yah...?

Xiahou Dun: ntahlah, karena kesal mungkin.

Wa: *sweatdrop* mungkin...?

Xiahou Dun: maksudku biar ga ngeri liat mataku...

Wa: lebih ngeri urat keluar karena dipotong pedang, jantung ditusuk dengan tombak? Hah, hah, haaah?

Xiahou Dun: ... Sial lu Thor, udah! Ga usah tanya tanya lagi!

Wa: hemp, 4 point untukmu Om Kren!

Xiahou Dun: whatever...

Wa: *jalan ke Cao Pi* oh, ini dia Pak es krim.

Cao Pi: ...

Wa: kenapa kamu memilih Zhen Ji yang masih memiliki suami bernama Yuan Xi?

Cao Pi: sayang banget kalo cewek sencantik dia buat cowok selemah itu, karena kasihan sekaligus udah 'suka' ya udah...

Wa: terpaksa?

Cao Pi: enak aja...

Wa: oke, pertanyaan berikutnya, bagaimana kesanmu kepada ayahmu yang lebih banyak Istri dari pada kamu?

Cao P: sori, gue bukan Playboy kayak Guo Jia.

Guo Jia: HEEEY!

Cao Pi: dan juga udah cukup ada Zhen Ji.

Wa: ... Pertanyaan selanjutnya, bukankah kamu dihasut oleh Guo Nuwang untuk membunuh Zhen Ji? Kenapa kamu bisa percaya dengan bisikan iblis seperti itu?

Cao Pi: aku pusing gara gara dihasut terus... Tanpa sadar... *mulai nangis*

Wa: *kasi tissue* pertanyaan berikutnya, kenapa kamu tak pernah menghasilkan keturunan?

Cao Pi: jangan tanya gue... Yang penting keturunan tanpa persamaan darah ya Cao Rui.

Wa: sayang sekali Cao Rui tidak mewarisi darah olehmu. Pertanyaan terakhir, apa pendapatmu datang kerumah wa?

Cao Pi: sempit...

Wa: yep, jawaban yang agak menusuk tapi memang kenyataan-nya... Baiklah, kau mendapatkan 10 point karena menjawab semuanya!

Cao Pi: terima kasih...

Wa: *jalan ke Guo Jia* oke, Guo Jia. Lo siap?

Guo Jia: SIAP!

Wa: kamu pilih Cai Wenji atau Zhen Ji?

Guo Jia: Atau.

Wa: *deathglare tingkat parah*

Guo Jia: So, soalnya... Cai Wenji-kan sudah lebih nampaknya kan harus berbalas budi pada Cao Cao! Sedangkan Zhen Ji udah punya Cao Pi!

Wa: ya, benar.. Oke, selanjutnya... Kenapa kamu ingin jadi Playboy?

Guo Jia: ga tau tuh, tapi yang pasti wanita wanita di Wei sangatlah cantik.

Zhang He: idih, Guo Jia...

Guo Jia: *lari kebelakang Cao Pi*

Zhang He: *sweatdrop*

Wa: pertanyaan berakhir. Terima kasih telah menjawab semampumu. 10 point!

Guo Jia: YAAAAY!

Wa: lalu... Zhang He?

Zhang He: siaaaap~

Wa: *jawsdrop & sweatdrop & facepalm* okay, pertanyaannya... Kamu nggak bosan dikatai banci melulu? Kau bisa gentle tau sebenarnya!

Zhang He: aaah... Ini emang keturunan lho Wa...

Wa: *pengen rasanya mukul pala Zhang He pake Mic, tapi kasihan Mic ama kepala Zhang He* emang enak jadi banci?

Zhang He: iya enak... Bisa deket ama Nona Wenji dan Nona Zhen...

Cai Wenji & Zhen Ji: *facepalm*

Wa: oke selanjutnya, AUpu kan Fans ama kamu. Bagaimana pendapatmu dapet fans.

Zhang He: asal, cowoknya cakep cakep, eike terima...

Wa: BERAKHIR DISINI! OKEH! 8 POINT!

Zhang He: idih, jahat deh, cuma Eike yang dibentak...

Wa: CEREWET!

Dan Wa-pun berjalan ke tempat BoyBand yang udah rada rada takut ama Wa-san. Tapi Wa-san masih belum menghilangkan aura kelam ala Wa Xtreme Guavaniko-nya.

Catatan kepala Aupu #1: kalau Wa-san mengeluarkan aura kelam, sebaiknya bersembunyi. Kalau bisa dibelakang Cao Pi.

Wa: baiklah, ini Smash... *Aura kelamnya ilang*

Semua: *applause*

Wa: pertanyaan pertama untuk Raphael. Pertanyaan pertama, ya, kulihat dipilem kamu dikenal sebagai BoyBand legendaris. Benar?

Raphael: yap, sungguh mengesankan.

Wa: pertanyaan kedua, kamu rindu Morgan yang tak kunjung kembai ke Smash?

Raphael: lo kira enak apah? Yaiyalah! Malahan kangen bisa manggung bareng Morgan!

Wa: *bener bener Maho* pertanyaan ke tiga, kayakna ada yah, kamu skip syutin film, napa?

Raphael: demi Morgan coy...

Wa: *MAHO! WA GA TAHAN!* terima kasih... 10 point... *jalan ke Morgan*

Morgan: ...

Wa: ah, ini dia anggota yang keluar dan tak kunjung kembali. Sayang sekali, sayang sekali...

Morgan: cepetan!

Wa: Brisik! Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa kamu keluar dari SMASH!?

Morgan: *hampir tuli* ehem... Karena...

Wa: WAKTUMU 10 DETIK UNTUK BERJAWAB!*Tiba tiba pegang stopwach dan berpakaian olahraga*

Morgan: APAAN TUH!

Wa: 1...

Morgan: *hirup nafas banyak banyak* Total hidup saya sekarang saya ingin fokus di dunia seni, salah satunya yang saya pilih sekarang akting. Doain aja semoga lancar. Mau fokus dunia akting aja. Akting tujuan saya saat ini!

Wa: 7 detik, hebat juga... Pertanyaan selanjutnya, sejak kapan kau mau keluar dari SMS*Smash Maho Semua-Diburu Smash* ini?

Morgan: Sudah sangat lama!

Wa: 8 POINT AUPU-CHAN!

Aupu: HAAAAI! *catet*

Wa: *jalan ke Bisma* wa denger, kamu mengaku sebagai seorang... WARIA! BERSAMA MORGAN!

Morgan: GA USAH AMBIL AMBIL NAMA GUE!

Wa: SEKARANG YANG DITANYA BISMA!

Bisma: *tunjukin kertas tertulis 'SAYA SEORANG WARIA'*

Semua: *angkat jempol, ngacungin jempol, siul siul*

Wa: *thumb's up* dan pertanyaan berikutnya, apakah benar kamu diam diam mau jadi sutradara?

Bisma: *gaya spongebob* IYAAA!

Wa: selanjutnya~ pacar Bisma... *Balik kertas* selalu di Bully! Di Media sosial. Amin...

Bisma: ...

Wa: kayaknya itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, namun. Kamu mendapatkan 8 POINT! Tau letak salahnya?

Bisma: *geleng geleng*

Wa: ya udah, jadiin pe-er, besok dikumpul.

Bisma: IYA GURU!

Wa: *jalan ke Reza* oh yah, Om Reza yang slalu gonta ganti pacar... *Pasang straight face walo udah di deathglare*

Reza: ga usah pake lanjutan!

Wa: daripada wa bilang lu Playboy pada'al lu ga mau dibilang Playboy? Udah, lanjutt!

Semua: *applause*

Wa: Pertanyaan pertama~ Katanya kamu pacaran dengan JKT48 lalu putus. Kuciwa wa pada manusia sekejam engkau.

Reza: ya karna ga cocok, mkanya pisah dan sekarang udah dapet yang baru.

Wa: *Pasang wajah Meme* semoga kau dapat pengampunan di Neraka nanti.

Reza: gue denger...

Wa: SERAAAAM! GOMENASAII! LAN, LANJUT DEH! Pertanyaan selanjutnya, kamu mau bikin orang tua naik haji tapi kayaknya... *sweatdrop*

Reza: you say that, you gonna die...

Wa: YANDEREEEE! TOLONG MORGAN SI WARIA!

Morgan: ...

Bisma: kayaknya aku selamat.

Cao Pi: brisik amat yang disebelah, sapa yang dapat point terbanyak seh?

Guo Jia: sabar Pi...

Cao Pi: GUE BUKAN PAPI LO!

Guo Jia: hwaa... Dingin...

Zhang He: ...

Xiahou Dun: sekarang bagaimana?

Zhang He: *masih sweatdrop liat Wa lari lari bawa bawa Mic dan kartu, sekaligus Reza lagi ngejar ngejar sambil bawa kapak*

Xiahou Dun: dasar gila.

Wa masih lari lari ngiterin sekujur rumah sampe ada gempa lokal yang hanya ada di ruang tamu. Kakak sepupu Wa kayaknya udah meledak gara gara brisik dan diganguin maen Dota-nya.

Aupu: DOR!*tembak pake Sniper* lu mo mati duluan Za? *Pasang wajah siap membunuh*

Wa: *cepet cepet balik ketempat* Ba, baiklah... 10 point untuk om Reza... Huaaaa... Kalian mendapatkan skor yang...

SMASH: 103

Dan layar pun mematangkan...

WEI: 108  
smash: 103

Wa: dan pemenangnya adalah... WEI! SELAMAAAAT!

Guo Jia, Xiahou Dun, Zhang He, & Cao Pi: TOSH! KITA RAYAKAN NTAR PULANG!

Zhang He: ini pertama kalinya aku menang... *slow motion*

Wa: ya, ya, ya, kau sudah berusaha.

Aupu: dan buat Smash, maafkan kami jika kalian kalah.

Raphael: NASIB!

Wa: YA! ITULAH TAKDIR!

Aupu: sampai jumpa suatu saat.

Wa: tetaplah dirumah Wa untuk melihat kelanjutannya!

Aupu: the next Shall be...

Wa: *ambil senter kasi ke Aupu*

Aupu: *tunjukin ke Wu dan Super Junior*

Wa: *tepok jidat*

Wu: YA AMPUN! GA KASI AMPUN AMAT SIH PU!

Wa: WHAT EVER!

Kasihan buat Wu yang salah melwan lagi dengan kesalahan teknis Aupu... Selamat berjuang, kissi kissi...

.

.

.

* * *

AAAAGH!*Garuk garuk kepala yang gatel* Review guys?


	5. Chapter 5

No matter what the time it is! Wa ga ada ideeeeeh!*brisik* whatever, untuk pembaca dan pereview, dapet tanda terima kasih! XD

FanficMember:

Oh... Pasti dong, wa harus bisa beraura kelam!*beraura api* iya, benar. Pasti... *lirik Aupu, ditebas* tenang ajah, pasti ada giliran giliran~ Thanx

Kirina Fujisaki:

Dari Om Kren, transformer jadi Om Manis :3*ditebas* Guo Jia pula. *ditebas lagi* ano... Cao Pi-nya udah kabur. *tunjuk Cao Pi yang udah 100 km* Thanx

Aiko Ishikawa:

Ye, ye, ye!*ikut ikut loncat kasur* jangan kerumah hantuuu!*silangin tangan* benar-kan? Terpaksa si Cao Rui... *dideathglare Cao Pi* Dun emang Om Kren! Guo Jia! Uwoh uwoh uwoh~*plak* waw, semua tempat mendengarkan suaramu Aiko-neesan... Thanx

BlackKnight92:

*tatap Zhou Yu, tepar* iya sih, 9 orang... TAPI WA GA TAU NAMA NAMANYA!*ngancir ke Google* Shin Dong~? Okeh, support Wu guys! Thanx

Yurianna Shan Liu:

Okay, ganbatte for Wu! Formasi Wu? Okelah, ntar wa coba pikirkan... *puter puterin pala* Hem, yang pasti yang cute itu Lu Xun. Benar? Thanx

Cicikun:

Hem, telah diputuskan *ketok meja pake palu* Cao Pi-kan bukannya emang selalu marah yah? :D Hanbei? Oh! Wa pernah denger! Thanx

* * *

Wa: baiklah, disini ada Wu...

Aupu: *seret senter ke Wu*

Wa: disini ada Super Junior...

Aupu: *seret senter ke SuJu*

Wa: LAWAN!

Wu & SuJu: BELUM PILIH ANGGOTA WA-SAN!

Wa: oh iyah, silakan...

Iyep, Wu dan SuJu sedang berpikir keras sampe loadingnya hampir macet karena putus koneksi internet(?) dengan sangat lama sampe Wa-san dan Aupu dan semuanya terpaksa minum kopi 60 gelas dan terpaksa juga pake kompres buat bikin mata terbuka.

Wu: *seret Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning*

Wa: ... TABACHOS! GAN NING DAN LING TONG!?

Wu: *angguk angguk*

Wa: ! #$%^&*(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*& #$%^&*&$%^* #$%^

SuJu: *seret Yesung, Euhyuk, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun*

Wa: hem... Kamu Siwon atau Jia Chong? *tunjuk Siwon*

Siwon: SIWON!

Jia Chong: bedain dong, gue lebih cakep!

Wa: masa? Eleh, kamu aja yang ngerasa...

Jia Chong: *lempar kampak*

Aupu: STOP, STOP, STOP! Jangan brantem ah!

Wa: o-oke... PERINTAH PERTAMA! Tanding cakep cakepan! Who will be first?

Wu: *dorong dorong*

Gan Ning: tch.

Ling Tong: udah, lebih baik kita duluan.

Lu Xun: biar pose kita ga diambil SuJu. *Smile*

Zhou Yu: ...

Wa: cepetan!

Aupu: *siapin kertas dan pena*

Zhou Yu: *maju duluan, terserah pose apa saja yang ada dipikirannya*

Wa: *angkat angka 8*

Aupu: *angkat angka 8*

Wa: SAME! TOS!*tos dengan Aupu*

Lu Xun: ... *maju*

Wa: Xun, Keep smile!*iklan pasta gigi mode: ON*

Lu Xun: *pose yang disuruh si Wa*

Wa & Aupu: *angkat angka 10*

Wa: menurut pendapat pembaca mungkin begitu, tapi wa juga berpendapat kamu sekarang manis!

Lu Xun: ...

Wa: go-gomen...

Aupu: udah, lanjut ajah.

Ling Tong: wolah!

Wa: *jawsdrop* etto... *buru buru tulis angka naikin, angka 9*

Aupu: ... *angkat angka 8*

Wa: wow, udah 53 point, dan masih tersisa si Landak tidak berduri ini. *lirik Gan Ning*

Gan Ning: *lempar celurit*

Wa: *menunduk dan pamerin angka 8*

Aupu: dikit lagi tuh! *angkat angka 10*

Wa: MAU LO APAAN SIH PU!

WU: 71 POINT

Wa: kalian kalah dengan Wei yah...

Zhou Yu: brisik.

Xiao Qiao: tuanku Yu tetap yang paling amazing kok!

Zhou Yu: terima kasih Xiao...

Wa: CUT! Drama-nya distop dulu ya Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao.

Zhou Yu: emangnya gue kesini buat maen drama apah?

Aupu: udahan deh... Ntar tampan-nya ilang lho... *Tring tring tring*

Zhou Yu: *sweatdrop*

Wa: oke, Super Senior!

SuJu: SUPER JUNIOR!

Wa: eh, sory, oke silakan... Your pose...

Yesung: okay... Here I go...

Wa: ga usah berwibawa en bacot gitu, buruan. Time is money...

Yesung: *hirup udara sebanyak banyak mungkin, POSE!*

Wa: *angkat angka 8*

Aupu: same here *angkat angka 8*

Wa: TOS LAGI PU! JAMTOS! *tos ama Aupu*

Yesung: *sweatdrop*

Euhyuk: *maju*

Wa: *si nama aneh maju*

Aupu: *kan Korea Wa...*

Euhyuk: *gaya tangan jadiin pistol*

Wa: *sikut Aupu* wa tulis nilai 0 boleh ga?

Aupu: ...

Euhyuk: aku dengar itu...

Wa: *angkat angka 8 sebelum di deathglare*

Aupu: *angkat angka 9*

Wa: beda satu point, chih...

Siwon: *maju, ga pake basa basi pose ajah...*

Wa: *angkat angka 8* prasaan 8 mulu ye...

Aupu: ho oh. *angkat angka 8* same. Point SuJu 58~

Kyuhyun: ME ME!

Wa: hurry up, dreck.

Aupu: ... Wa... Kau mengerikan...

Wa: eh? Maji de!?

Kyuhyun: cuma aku yang tak dinilai...

Wa: eh, go-gomen, silakan...

Kyuhyun: *pose ala Usui, kalo ga tau cek Google, sebenarnya wa juga ga tau sih...*

Wa: *angkat angka 3, jiah plit*

Aupu: *angkat angka 10*

Wa: well...

Wa kemudian turun dari kursi jurinya dan mencari remote tayangan tipi, setelah ketemu dia membuka tipi dan menujukkan hasil...

Wu: 71  
Super Junior: 71

Semua: BRUUUF!

Wa: saingan terberat, sepertinya... Oke perintah kedua... PENTAS NYANYI!

2 tahun saat Wu dan SuJu sedang berdiskusi soal lagu, Lu Xun maju sambil tarek tarek kru-nya dan dengan suara terbatuk batuk.

Wa: lagu apa Xunnie?

Lu Xun: Cri, Crimson wings...

Wa: okay, let's get started! MUSIKKK!

Aupu: *hidupin musik*

Lu Xun:

Habataku sora wo motome  
Kono ryoute wo kazashi  
Mada shiranai  
Mirai no tame  
Ikite yukitai

Mune wo kogatsu kibou...

Zhou Yu, Ling Tong, and Gan Ning:

Don't stop  
Just keep it go

Lu Xun:

Himeta negai wa  
Uketsugu ishi to tomo ni

Mabushii yume wo mite Tsubasa wo hiroge Ima Hayaku  
(Don't stop, just keep it go...)  
Akai jounetsu ni Kokoro makase Tobu Takaku  
(Don't stop, just keep it go...)  
Tsuyoku shinayaka ni Toki ni shitataka ni Donna kabe mo koete  
Nanimo osorezuni Michi wo kiri hiraku Hikaru kaze ni mai nagara...  
(Don't stop, just keep it go... Break!)

Tashikana mono nado nai Kono jidai no naka de  
Daremo ga mina tatakatteru Kizu wo kasanete

Yami wo terasu honoo...  
(Don't stop, just keep it go...)  
Atsui omoi wa Kono Hitomi no oku ni yadoru

Shinjiru mono no tame Subete wo sasage Ima Hayaku  
(Don't stop, just keep it go...)  
Isshun isshun ni Karada azuke Tobu Takaku  
(Don't stop, just keep it go...)  
Motto azayaka ni Sotto hanayaka ni Unmei sae mo kaete  
Nanimo tamerawazu Mae ni mukatteku Hashiru kaze wo oinagara...

Mune wo kogasu kibou...  
(Don't stop, just keep it go...)  
Himeta negai wa Uketsugu ishi to tomo ni

Mabushii yume wo mite Tsubasa wo hiroge Ima Hayaku  
(Don't stop, just keep it go...)  
Akai jounetsu ni Kokoro makase Tobu Takaku  
(Don't stop, just keep it go...)  
Tsuyoku shinayaka ni Toki ni shitataka ni Donna kabe mo koete  
Nanimo osorezuni Michi wo kiri hiraku Hikaru kaze ni mai nagara...  
(Don't stop, just keep it go... Break!)

Semua: *Applause besar besaran*

Wa: Seeking a sky I can fly in, I raise my hands above. I want to live for the future I still do not know. A hope burns in my heart... *nyanyi* HEBAT! 10 POINT PU! CATET!

Aupu: *tulis angka 10*

Wa: next is SuJu!

SuJu:

Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba  
Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba

Neon alggamalgga alggamalgga neomu yebbeun miina  
Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miina  
Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago malya  
Gidalinda malya (Baby, you turn it up now)

Neon, gatabuta, gatabuta mal jom haera miina  
Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner  
I sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yonggi itneun jareul ddara  
Na gateun nom malya

Ye male say, yeol beon jjigeumyeon neomeoganda  
Eusseug, eusseug, eusseug  
Geunyeoneun gangjeok ggeuddeogeobtda  
Bbijjug, bbijjug, bbijjug.  
Nan eoddeogargga eoddeogargga geunyeomani nae gwansimin  
Geol, geol, geol

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana (Baby, you turn it up now)

Mweol sargga, sargga, sargga, sargga neoreul wihan seonmul  
O, michigetda. Saenggagman haedo joahal ni moseub  
Listen girl! (Joahae) Baby girl! (Saranghae)  
Namani neoreul wihan namja  
Deureojweo bwa neoreul hyanghan gobaek

Nae mamyi say, aeman taeuji malgo jebal  
Ggeudeok, ggeudeok, ggeudeok  
I noryeok jeongdomyeon narado guhae  
Giteuk, giteuk, giteuk  
Nan eoddeogarago, eoddeogarago geunyeomani nae jeonbuin  
Geol, geol, geol

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bagge eobtda

Nan deudyeo michilgeoya. Pogbarhae beoril geoya  
Deo mot chamgesseo geunyeomanyi milgo danggigi  
O jinjja michilgeoya Nuga jom malryeobwa bwa  
Ireoke himdeul georan geol nuga marhaesseoyaji

(It's) True, true nae gamjeongeun gal gosi eobseo  
Nege majchweo beoringeol neon jal aljanni  
How to keep loving you?  
Naega jinjja nege jaralge idaero nal sseogyeo  
Dujima

Gidarinda Miina! Hope you'll step to me, step to me  
Saranghanda Miina! Bring it, sign to me, sign to me  
Hahahaha hahahahaha  
Geunyeoga imi nal barabol junbiga dwae isseotna bwa

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bagge eobtda

Wa: kenapa ga ada yang nyanyi satu satunya? Liat ajah deh ntar wa kas tahu...

Aupu: kamu mo kasi Readers tahu?

Wa: BUKAN BAKANEYO!

Aupu: hemp. *angkat angka 10*

Wa: well, kelihatan 81 dan 81 alias Wu dan SuJu yah...

Semua: *applause*

Wa: oke, perintah ketiga... COSPLAY!

SuJu: KAMI!

Wa: oke anak anak, antri yah.

SuJu: OKAY!

Wa: *mau aja disebut anak anak*

Yesung: aku, aku Siwon lho!

Wa: ... *angkat jempol*

Siwon: sa, saya... Kyuhyun...

Aupu: *nosebleed ria*

Wa: *ambil baskom, taro depan Aupu*

Kyuhyun: ane Euhyuk!

Aupu: *bermimisan ria~*

Wa: *ganti baskom, buang ke saluran air karena udah jadi kolam darah*

Euhyuk: aku Yesung...

Aupu: *mati kehabisan darah*

Wa: AUPUUUUUU! *ambil darah lagi disaluran air*

Setelah beberapa menit, Aupu yang udah kelihatan pucet karena kehabisan darah akhirnya selamat karena pertolongan W3K*Wules, Wuenak, Wantep, kesehatan-plak ngaco*

Wa: okeh, si Su Ju dapet 10 point!

Ling Tong: aku Zhou Yu, cocok nggak sih...

Wa: COCOK!*tepok tangan*

Aupu: kelihatan lebih atletis...

Gan Ning: *pake baju Lu Xun* ga cocok amat...

Wa: gara gara badanmu berotot, kalo bisa rambutmu dikepang!

Aupu: stuju!

Zhou Yu: *pake baju Ling Tong*

Wa & Aupu: *Noseblees*

Wa: *ambil saputangan* am, ampun... Wa tak mau kehabisan darah...

Lu Xun: ... *Pakai baju Gan Ning, karena Gan Ning ga ada baju, lonceng aja deh...*

Wa: CKREK! *foto* bisa dijual nih!

Lu Xun: ...

Aupu: warning readers! Mungkin udah telat, tapi siapkan baskom/ember sebelum melihat Lu Xun versi Gan Ning!

Wa: bener bener telet... 10 point karena bikin para pembaca nosebleed!

Aupu: yups, the next is... PERINTAH KE-EMPAT! LOMBA MAKAN!

Gan Ning: aku harus ikut. *dengan gaya Mission accepted*

Kyuhyun: wokeh. Aku lawanmu.

Wa: nah, makanan-nya adalah... SATE DENGAN KUAH KACANG! Pasti enak yah~

Aupu: ada 150 tusuk, ada yang bisa menghabiskannya?

Gan Ning: ...

Kyuhyun: ...

Wa dan Aupu tetap memandang Gan Ning vs Kyuhyun. Makan dengan lahap tidak peduli postur badan, be fine... Terutama Gan Ning yang bertubuh kekar mungkin tambah kekar(?) atau mungkin Kyuhyun yang kurus jadi gemuk dan Fansgirl-nya ilang bertebaran? *Dilempar Kyuhyun*

Gan Ning mengambil lagi 5 tusuk sate sekaligus, dengan kata lain 150:5=30 Good luck~  
Kyuhyun mengambil 1 tusuk sate, namun memakannya kayak gerakan Sonic, well done~

Gan Ning & Kyuhyun: *tekan bel bersamaan*

Gan Ning: aku duluan!

Kyuhyun: bukan, aku!

Gan Ning: aku!

Wa: SERI!

Gan Ning & Kyuhyun: ...

Wa: hah... 91 dan 91... Saingan terberat kalian, Wu...

Wu: *angguk angguk*

Wa: SuJu...

SuJu: *angguk angguk*

Wa: baiklah, selanjutnya adalah... TANYA JAWAB!

.

.

.

* * *

Okay~ Nah, tahu kenapa wa ga bikin SuJu nyanyi satu satu? Karena saat udah negbuat dengan lagu Superman, dan tiba tiba ada tulisan 'error' wa serasa pengen ngebantin ini leptop... TToTT

Review guys, atau leptop Author saat nge-save Fic nge-heck lagi *What?*


End file.
